Heartbreakers
by StephanieMidnight
Summary: (AU) Four heartbroken girls decide to make a band.. Then their exs show up and bring back old memories which were meant to be forgotten..
1. Chapter 1

Dawn was stressed - which was weird for Dawn seeing as she was normally happy. She had tried to call up Paul before but he never answered, she had called again but he sounded suspicious.. She swore she heard someone in the background say. 'Come on Paullieeeee.. We're going to the park no?'

Dawn grabbed her baby pink cardigan and walked out her apartment, locking the door behind her. She headed off to the park to see if her suspicions were right..Her phone started to ring. The I.D said it was Misty, she picked up as she started her car,

"You in a hurry?" Mistys voice called out, Dawn smiled at her friends concern.. well, abit. She fastened her seatbelt and looked out her back window.

"Abit.." Dawn lied, waiting for the opportunity to pull out since there was alot of cars.

"Uhh.. Go to the park, May and me are there, Paul is there with this blonde bimbo.." Misty sounded serious, Dawn knew she was right to worry.

"I'm actually on my way.. I'll meet you at the old swings after I confront him.." Dawn growled, hanging up quickly and pulling out quickly.

**-OxOxO-**

Dawn entered the parks fences, she spotted Misty and May watching Paul like a hawk, she waved slightly at her friends who looks worried. She blinked abit, she had told herself it was his cousin or something.. She walked slowly up to Paul who had started to chuckle slightly at something the girl was saying.

"Uhh- Like.. Can we help you? .." The blonde spat, looking Dawn up and down.

"Yeah.. Paul, mind explaining?" Dawn put her hands on her hips. Paul just growled, looking at the blonde before looking at the bluenette. This was going to be hard..

"..Dawn.. I think we should see other people if your going to stalk me.." Paul spat, his voice was coated with venom.

"W-What.." Dawn blinked, the blonde was smirking.

"You heard him, get out of here stalker, who'd want you around?" She laughed obnoxiously, hugging Pauls arm.

"Yeah! Because my friends told me you were here with another girl! Also.. I heard another girl on the phone so how dare you accuse me of stalking when you make it SOOO obvious you are cheating on me! You are a mother fucking asshole Paul and I hope I never see you again!" Dawn slapped Paul, tears streaming down her face as she ran away out the park, Misty and May shortly following.

Paul glanced after her, his face stung as he growled, he stood up and stalked off, the blonde following shortly.

* * *

"How about another round of applause for Heartbreakers?!" Noel smiled, the audience cheered, Dawn, May, Misty and Leaf walked over taking a seat on the couch, they were on another talk show.. This time they were on The Noel Show."That was brilliant! That song was.. filled with emotion! Who wrote it?" Noel smiled, staring at the now 17 year old girls who just blushed from all the compliments.

"Dawn did.. When she was younger!" Misty declared, slinging her arm around her friend.

Dawn just blushed, hiding her face but nodding, it was right after Paul broke up with her.. or she broke up with Paul. Honestly, she couldn't remember.. She just had to get all of her anger and sadness out and apparently it worked.

"Now.. We have a surprise for you Dawn!" Noel smiled, pushing her long hair behind her ear, Dawn looked up and around, wondering what it was, Misty giggled as if she already knew what it was. Leaf giggled after, Dawn pouted at her friends,

"Hey Dawnie." A gruff voice called out, Dawn turned her head and squealed, running up to her boyfriend Lucas, "Lucas!" She cried, he picked her up and swung her around.

"Ladies and gentlemen, if you don't recognise him.. Give it up for Lucas Kliff!" Noel smiled, Dawn kissed Lucas's cheek and dragged him over to the sofa. Dawn was glad her boyfriend was back from the tour, she giggled and hugged him again.

"Aww, a real couple! Anyway.. The time is up! I'll see you next week on the.. Noel Show!" Noel smiled, the audience standing up and clapping wildly, the camera shut off and Dawn leaned in on Lucas.

"Aww! I'm so jealous!" Leaf whined, jumping up and down.

"I bring gifts!" Lucas grinned, Rudy, Brendan and Danny appeared, the rest of the girls jumped up and down and ran to their boyfriends.

"I'm so glad you are back from your tour!" May hugged Brendan.

"Danny!" Leaf exclaimed, kissing him gently then blushing.

"Rudy! I'm so happy!" Misty grinned, hugging Rudy tightly.

Dawn let out a small giggle, she felt Lucas wrap his arm around Dawn as she grinned.

**-OxOxO-**

Ash flicked off the TV. He looked at Paul, Drew and Gary. They all looked as shocked at him. Of course they knew that their ex's were a famous girlgroup.. but they didn't know that Dawn was dating one of the boys from Victory Street.

"Paul.." Drew said in a normal kind of voice, staring at his purple-haired friend. Why had their girlfriends made them watch this?

_(A.N/Just to let you all know, May, Misty and Leaf also had broke up with the other boys.. their flashback/backstorys will be mentioned in later chapters)_

Jessica, the same girl Dawn saw a couple of years ago with Paul at the park was squealing. "Girls.. wasn't that like amazing? They are soooo good at singing!" Jessica smiled at her three friends, Melody, Megan and Tiffany.

Jessica ignored Pauls angry face, thinking that he must just be mad because she made him watch it, obviously she didn't remember Dawn from two years ago but who would? She had changed alot.

"Paul? God, he is just spacing out!" Megan snorted, hugging onto Drews arm, he just smirked, nodding.

"Melody, we should go.. shopping! Boys - you can hold our bags!" Tiffany declared, all her three friends standing up and agreeing. "Heartbreakers will be doing CD signings anyway! I want to get all of my CDs signed!" Tiffany smiled, dragging Gary to the door of her apartment.

**-OxOxO-**

Paul was holding onto Jessicas hand, she kept dragging him along - she wanted to make sure she was the first one there.

"Slow down!" Drew whined, Megan was dragging him aswell, same with Melody and Ash and Tiffany and Gary.

"..I see Dawn!" Melody smiled, dropping her boyfriends hand and running forward, Megan and Tiffany did the same but Jessica didn't let go of Pauls.

"**HEARTBREAKERS**!" Megan cried out, stopping right infront of Leaf Green. The keyboard or saxophone player.

"Hi guys!" Leaf chimed, May came over and put her arm around Leaf smiling, not seeing Gary or Drew yet.

Dawn walked over and waved at the three girls, smiling.. until she saw the four boys walking over, Misty had obviously did the same, nudging May and Leaf and raising her eyebrows.

Dawn kept on a cool facade and smiled, "Do you want anything signed?" She smiled, leading the rest of the band to four blue plastic stools.

"YES!" All four girls cried out, Jessica had came over now, Paul was glaring at Dawn and she was returning the glare.

"Whats your names?" Leaf smiled, pretending to ignore Gary.

"I'm Megan! Rich-daddy, could make anyones career do down the drain!" Megan bragged, flipping her hair behind her back,

"I'm Jessica, I'm like.. going to be a totally awesome, hot super-model!" Jessica smirked, fiddling with a real gold bracelet.

"I'm Tiffany, I think my name would do enough explaining." Tiffany smirked aswell, hands on her hips.

"And I'm Melody.." Melody chimed sweetly, maybe she wasn't so bad afterall.. Nope!

"Okay.. Well.. what do you want signed? CDs?" Dawn smiled sweetly, her fingers tapping the wooden table the mall had supplied, a long line had now formed behind the four snobby girls.

"Duhh!" Jessica spat, rolling her eyes and putting three of the girls CDs on the table. "Uhh like, sign this out to your number one fan, Jessica!" Jessica smirked, putting her arm around Paul, giving Dawn a look to say 'back-off! hes mine bitch!'.

"Sure.." Dawn smiled, only Paul could tell she was being sarcastic. She scribbled her name down and passed it onto Leaf.

"I really like your hair Jess!" Leaf smirked, keeping in a small giggle which only Gary noticed, Leaf signed it and passed it onto May.

"I'm soo jealous!" May smirked, Drew narrowed his eyes at Pauls oblivious girlfriend, May scribbled her name and gave it to Misty.

"I'm not." Misty smiled, Ash blinked, thinking about gummy-worms.

Jessica snatched it back and smiled, Melody was next, then Megan, and finally Tiffany.

"Misty!" Rudy yelled, he was running past the line, mumbling 'excuse me' and 'sorry' to the girls waiting, he ran up to Misty and gave a flick of his hand, Misty smiled and blew a kiss to him. "Thanks for meeting us Rudy!" Misty smiled, standing up and leading her boyfriend to her friends, Lucas, Brendan and Danny recognized the girls ex's and looked at each other,

Dawn kissed Lucas and sat on his knee as she smiled at the boys.

"Oh! Em! Gee! You are all dating someone from the Victory Street?!" Jessica cried, staring at all the girls.

All four girls nodded, smiling, Jessica blinked and smirked, "I'll trade you boyfriends? Sorry about that look earlier..!" Jessica joked, smiling innocently.

"NO!" Dawn shouted, earning a look from Paul, "I mean.. no.." Dawn smiled, her phone chimed as she looked at her iPhone. "Sorry girls, can you go now? you are holding up the line.."

"Whatever! Lets go Ash!" Melody spat, dragging Ash away, the rest of the girls followed, Paul put his hands on the table and smirked. "This is a nice reunion. Lets hope it ends soon.." He spat, Gary smirked.

"Lets, so why don't you help by leaving? I'm sure your girlfriends are waiting.." Dawn smiled innocently, narrowing her eyes, Gary chuckled, walking away from the four celebrities. Paul was the last to leave, he got a lot of looks from the fans.

**-OxOxO-**

After the signing was done Dawns phone began to chime.

_'Singing Radiohead at the top of our lungs, with the boom-box playing as were falling in lov-'_ It sang, Dawn pressed the pick-up button and pressed the pink iPhone against her ear. "Hello?"

"Hello Dawn! Tell the girls to meet me at the studio!" Roxanne, their manager called.

"Sure, is it serious?" Dawn asked, after a minute she hung up.

"Well? who was it? Roxanne?" Misty asked, putting her arm around her friend.

"Yeah, we've to meet her at the studio. It isn't serious though.. Uhh, Lucas. I'll see you later at the coffee shop?" Dawn smiled, kissing her boyfriends cheek before waving goodbye.

**-OxOxO-**

"Girls? Oh finally." Roxanne sighed, she seemed stressed. She was probably getting stuff ready for their concert next week.

"Hii Roxy! What you doing?" May smiled, sitting in a black office chair, spinning around.

"You girls! Have you even practiced for the concert? Have you got a new song ready?!" Roxanne cried, standing up, her long magenta hair flowing behind her.

"Uhh.. WAIT WE HAVE TO WRITE A NEW SONG?!" Leaf gasped, standing up soon after. Roxanne nodded, Dawns eyes widened.

"LETS GO THEN!" Leaf yelled, grabbing her friends and taking them to their lounge.

After they got settled with some coffee and their instruments all three girls looked at Dawn, Dawn just looked behind her and then back at her friends.

"Why are you looking at me?!" Dawn whined, of course they were gonna make her write the song!

"You are the beat at writing the song.. We'll help though!" Misty smiled widely, walking over to a black set of drums, she took her seat and started to play a steady beat, Dawn nodded abit and smiled. "Thats good.. Uhh.. Leaf? Keyboard!" Dawn pointed at her friend and then at the keyboard, Leaf started to match Mistys drumming with her keyboard, adding more of a rhythm to it. She smirked at May who picked up her guitar, strumming at it widely with her pick. Dawn smiled at her friends, they were the best!

**-OxOxO-**

"OMG! I CAN'T BELIEVE IT!" Jessica screamed, deafening Paul. "YOU GOT US TICKETS TO SEE THE HEARTBREAKERS LIVE IN CONCERT! TONIGHT!" Melody screamed aswell, jumping up and down excitely. Of course.. Megan and Tiffany were dancing aroud aswell, honestly.. Paul and his friends wanted to see if they were any good live..

"Lets go then.. they start in an hour.." Drew mumbled, getting suffocated by Megan now.

Meanwhile with the girls.. they were stressed! They were preforming in less then an hour and they hadn't seen their make-up artist at all! Finally the girl, Polly walked in, getting ambushed by the girls, Polly was a family friend of Mays so they had hired her for all their concerts! She made it look sooo good!

"Come on Poll!" Misty cried, she pushing Polly into their dressing rooms as she began..

"PAULLL! Come on! We got front row tickets! We need to get there before someone steals our spot!" Jessica whined, dragging Paul to the front of the fans. Jessica started to scream their names, she was wearing one of their t-shirts but she had 'modified' it to make it.. alot more low cut.

"Lets give a warm welcome to.. THE HEARTBREAKERS! LETS HEAR YOU CHEER!" Someone cried into a microphone, Jessica could care less!

May came onto the stage first, she was wearing a red strapless top with black shorts, Misty came out next, she was wearing a blue one, Leaf came out wearing a green one and lastly was Dawn, she suited it the most, she was wearing a pink one, all four of the girls hairs were up in a tight bun with loose strands of their hair hanging down.

The audience erupted into cheers, Dawn smiled, Misty took her seat at the drums, she started to just bang on them with the drum sticks, in a cool beat, Leaf sat at her keyboard waiting and May picked up her guitar, Dawn stood at the microphone, a similar guitar was in her hands.

"Are you ready?!" Dawn cried into the microphone, Jessica cheered with her friends with the rest of the audience. Dawn looked at her, she saw Paul and rolled her eyes at him, he saw this and growled.

She giggled at him being in the audience of one of Heartbreakers concerts.

"Lets get started then!" Dawn shouted, she tapped her foot, she nodded her head as Misty hit the drums louder and faster, Leaf started at the keyboard and May started to strum at her guitar.

Dawn strummed at her guitar aswell, they were in sync. It sounded angelic, Dawn began to sing into the microphone.

**[Dawn:]**  
_Right now he's probably slow dancing with a bleached-blond tramp,_  
_and she's probably getting frisky..._  
_right now, he's probably buying her some fruity little drink_  
_'cause she can't shoot whiskey..._  
_Right now, he's probably up behind her with a pool stick,_  
_showing her how to shoot a combo..._

_And he don't know..._

_That I dug my key into the side_  
_of his pretty little souped up 4 wheel drive,_  
_carved my name into his leather seats..._  
_I took a Louisville slugger to both headlights,_  
_slashed a hole in all 4 tires..._  
_Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats._

_Right now, she's probably up singing some_  
_white-trash version of Shania karaoke._  
_Right now, she's probably saying, "I'm drunk"_  
_and he's a-thinking that he's gonna get lucky,_  
_Right now, he's probably dabbing on_  
_3 dollars worth of that bathroom Polo*..._

_Oh, and he don't know..._

_That I dug my key into the side_  
_of his pretty little souped up 4 wheel drive,_  
_carved my name into his leather seats,_  
_I took a Louisville slugger to both headlights,_  
_slashed a hole in all 4 tires..._  
_Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats._

_I might've saved a little trouble for the next girl,_  
_'cause the next time that he cheats..._  
_Oh, you know it won't be on me!_

_No... not on me_

**[Together:]**  
_'Cause I dug my key into the side_  
_of his pretty little souped up 4 wheel drive,_  
_carved my name into his leather seats..._  
_I took a Louisville slugger to both headlights,_  
_slashed a hole in all 4 tires..._  
_Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats._

_Oh, maybe next time he'll think before he cheats..._

_Oh, before he cheats... oh, oh._

Dawn finished, taking a breath, she hadn't took her eyes off Paul the whole song, he had realised, he knew she hadn't really done any of the things mentioned in the songs.. but it still hurt, she still remembered. She wrote a song about it.

"Sorry if its not the best guys! I wrote that a couple of years ago right after a horrible break-up! But am I glad? YES!" Dawn laughed, the audience cheered louder for her, they thought she was so strong to laugh about it.

Paul just growled, Jessica looked at him. "Whats up babe?" she asked, smiling.

Paul growled louder and told her to just shut up, Dawn called her a bleached-blonde tramp.

"Now! Who remembers Strong Enough? our first award winning song?" May shouted into Dawns microphone, she stared at Drew, she had wrote this song about him. The crowd cheered AGAIN.

"I'll take that as a yes?" Leaf joked into her microphone, the crowd laughed as Leaf smiled. May stood next to Dawn and nodded, they harmonized their guitars as Misty and Leaf started on the drums and May and Dawn began to sing.

**[May:]**  
_As I rest against this cold, hard wall_  
_Will you pass me by?_  
_Will you criticize me as I sit and cry?_  
_I had fought so hard and thought that all my battles had been won_  
_Only to find the war has just begun_

**[Dawn:]**  
_Is He not strong enough?_  
_Is He not pure enough?_  
_To break me, pour me out, and start again_  
_Is He not brave enough?_  
_To take one chance on me_  
_Please can I have one chance to start again?_

**[Leaf:]**  
_Will my weakness for an hour make me suffer for a lifetime?_  
_Is there anyway to be made whole again?_  
_If I'm healed,renewed, and find forgiveness find the strength I've never had_  
_Will my scars forever ruin all God's plan?_

**[Dawn:]**  
_Is He not strong enough?_  
_Is He not pure enough?_  
_To break me, pour me out, and start again_  
_Is He not brave enough?_  
_To take one chance on me_  
_Please can I have one chance to start again?_

**[Misty:]**  
_He took my life into his hands and it turned it all around_  
_In my most desperate circumstance_  
_It's there I've finally found_

**[Together:]**  
_That You are strong enough_  
_That You are pure enough_  
_To break me, pour me out and start again_  
_That You are brave enough_  
_To take one chance on me_  
_Oh Thank You for my chance to start again_

The crowd was silent for a moment before their cheers were heard again, Dawn smiled at the crowd, she remembered what Roxanne had said before they left for the concert.

She tapped the microphone for a second, getting all their attention again. "I forgot to say! First time we are doing this but .. Four lucky fans will be able to come back stage after the concert for a quick meet and greet!" Dawn smiled, the crowd started to mumble to eachother, excited.

"The winners are.. from the first three rows!" Dawn smiled, the rest of the audience (except for the first three rows) started to get more excited, "..Lets see.." Dawn looked in an envolope she had in her pocket the whole time, "First we have.. A:37!" Leaf declared, taking a peak at the number, she got got up from her keyboard to help announce.

Jessica stared at Paul and then began to cheer, he just groaned.

"Next we have.. A:47!" Leaf smiled again, Gary stared at leaf as if she had commit a murder, Tiffany screamed, hugging her boyfriend.

"..A:51!" Dawn announced, Megan jumped up and down, Drew just pinched himself to see if he was dreaming.. Ouch.. Nope!

"And finally.. A:63!" May finished, Melody started to scream and shout, Ash holding her from jumping onto the stage

**-OxOxO-**

A few songs later and the concert was over, Lucas had came over to the lucky winners and blinked, what a coincidence. "Uhh.. Hey guys, I'm Lucas. Dawns boyfriend.." Lucas trailed off, seeing the glare he was getting from.. Paul or something, that was his name right? he couldn't remember.

"This way.." He cleared his throat, walking off backstage,

"So how long have you and Dawn been dating?" Jessica smiled, hanging onto Pauls arm. "Oh.. Uhh.. A year and a half I think. She was really depressed and then I helped her.. this was before the two bands were made." Lucas told her, he got them through security and made his way to the loungue where their dressing rooms were.

"Interesting." Paul said in a monotone voice, Lucas gulped, he saw Rudy, Brendan and Danny waiting outside. "In here please.." They smiled, opening a door to a large loungue.

They all sat on a white couch, Jessica smiled, looking around.

"Omg! I already asked Lucas.. but how long have you and your girlfriends been dating?" Jessica pried, staring at the other three boys, they gulped aswell, looking at the boys who were staring at them, even Ash.

"Uh.." Rudy pulled at his collar, "A year, a year exactly tomorrow." He smiled, pushing his hand through his hair, he felt Ashs glare on him.

"Me and Leaf have been dating for a year and three months." Danny said with alot of confidence, Gary snorted, he and Leaf had dated for two years and seven months, why had he remembered? .. Uhh.. Nevermind! Just keep on reading about the rest of the story!

"Me and May have been dating for only seven months, the best months of my live!" Brendan bragged, leaning back on a different couch, the four girls walked in as their jaw dropped.

"Omg! I know right? I was just as shocked!" Melody smirked, watching the four girls sit down again.

"Yeah.. what a coincidence.." Misty smiled fakely, everyone except for the girls and Ash realised, (meaning Jessica, Melody, Tiffany and Megan)

"Soo.. we already know you, what about your boyfriends.." Dawn spat out the last words, Misty giggled a little, Ash saw this and tilted his head.

"Yeah! Go on baby! Tell them!" Jessica nudge her boyfriend, he growled at what she called him. "Paul.. Paul Shinji." He said boredly, hating Dawn for saying that.

"The names Gary Oak, Professor Oaks grandson, rich, hot and defiently not single.." Gary bragged, earning a glare from Leaf, Danny put his arm around Leaf and held her close.

"..Ash Ketchum!" Ash announced, staring at Misty with caring eyes, Melody wacked Ash in the gut for looking at the ginger like that.

"And I'm Drew Hayden.." Drew smirked, kissing Megan for a few seconds. Mays heart hurt for some reason..

"Thats nice.." Dawn half smiled, she snuggled into Lucas for support. Paul growled and stood up, "Whats up mate?" Lucas growled, he put his arm around Dawn to annoy him.

"Don't like me hugging my girlfriend?" Lucas spat, Dawn looked at Lucas with worrying eyes.

"Maybe I don't!" Paul growled, Dawn stood between them.

"Why don't you just sit down?" Dawn asked, Paul just rolled his eyes and pushed Dawn into the now standing May, Dawn stood up with a shocked expression on her face.

"PAUL! Say sorry!" Jessica yelled, standing up, Paul raised his fist at Lucas.

"SECURITY!" Dawn yelled out, two large men walked in the room, in uniform. "Take these people out! Especially HIM!" Dawn snapped, pointing at Paul. The men nodded, herding out the girls first, they had to drag Paul out the room. He wouldn't take his eyes off of Dawn, she just started to cry as the door slammed. She fell onto her knees and cried harder, Lucas put his arm around her.

"I'll take her home.." Lucas mumbled to Rudy who nodded, he took Dawn out the room, leaving the room in silence.

**-OxOxO-**

Leaf was first up the following morning, she got got of bed and went downstairs, passing Dawns room as she did, she sighed and walked downstairs and went onto her laptop. She also turned on the TV and clicked on the news.

"Hello and welcome to Channel 3 - Last night at Heartbreakers concert, backstage after the show at a meet and greet fists were raised! A purple haired man named Paul Shinji had raised his fist at the unsuspecting Lucas Kliff!" A woman with long black hair announced, a picture was shown of Paul raising his fist at Lucas, they made Lucas to be the good guy - he was though.

Dawn groggily made her way downstairs, she still had mascara running down her face and she looked like she had been crying again. Leaf turned her head, "It was on the news.." Leaf told Dawn as she sat next to her on the couch, Dawn nodded and sniffled.

"R-Roxanne called me.. the paprazzi are outside. I'm going to go get washed up and dressed.." Dawn smiled, ruffling Leafs hair and walking back to her room after grabbing a muffin from the kitchen.

Leaf felt sorry for her friend really, she looked on her laptop and stared at an email in her inbox, she tilted her head and read it.

'To Leafy..' It began, only one person called her that.. 'Its me, I know you don't want to hear from me but I am apologizing on Pauls behalf, I checked the news from my phone and everything, it was Lucas's fault, he shouldn't of angered Paul. JUST SAYING! .. Well, i hope you understand, bye for now. -Garebear'

And thats where it finished, she growled and shook her head, she just deleted it and slammed her laptops lid down, she'd just have to ignore him. A while later Dawn came downstairs, her hair was in a messy bun with strands of hair falling down, she had on a blue tanktop and white shorts, she put on her rainbow coloured converse and looked at Leaf who was angry.

"Whats up?" Dawn asked, clipping on a necklace, Leaf mumbled something, "HE emailed me.. he said sorry on Pauls behalf." She spat, Dawn sighed, Leaf looked at her friend and her jaw dropped.

"Umm.." Leaf mumbled, staring at the necklace.

"Just because he got me it doesn't mean thats why I'm wearing it!" Dawn argued, Leaf raised her hands in defeat as Dawn played with the necklace, it was made of real gold.. it had a little love heart on it studded with real sapphires, if you looked closely you could see it was a locket, Dawn had put a picture of her and Paul inside, kissing.

Dawns phone chimed she picked it up, Leaf chuckled at this and crossed her legs, Dawn clicked on messages and read it.

'Meet me at the coffee shop at 5pm' it said, it was from Paul. She memorized his number so she'd never forget, she blinked before dropping her phone and running upstairs.

Leaf took a look at it and clicked it off, she went upstairs to see Dawn, unaware the news was still on.

"More major news, the main singer, Rudy Grear was in a car crash while driving back from the flowershop in Campbell Avenue, he is apparently in hospital but no-one knows his condition."

* * *

**Dramaticness! Ooooooohh! I wonder what will happen **

**Dawn: You need to finish TJS first..**

**Paul: What happened to the pirates one? **

**Misty: Wheres Gold?**

**Me: I .. deleted them.. I will finish TJS but I saw something very similar to 'The Way You Change Me' so I deleted it.. And Gold.. I don't know why but it had a kind of.. bad story line. **

**Paul: I'm glad. **

**Dawn: This chapter is SUPER long! **

**Leaf: YEAH! **

**May: What happens with Rudy? **

**Misty: I DON'T KNOW SHUT UP! (cries) **

**Ash: There there.. (hugs Misty)**


	2. Chapter 2

"Misty! Get up!" Leaf knocked on Mistys door, sighing, she sat against it and waiting, Misty yawned loudly getting out of her bed. She opened the door  
quickly as Leaf fell onto the floor.

"Hey!" Leaf whined, rubbing the back of her head, she stood up and smiled at Misty, Misty sleepily returned the smile. "Dawn and Paul were on the news..  
About last night - I'm still wondering how they got the pictures.. Then Paul texted Dawn to meet with her at the coffee shop or something.." Leaf  
explained, she yawned herself, still half asleep.

"Oh.." Misty yawned, she rubbed her eyes and blinked a few times. She let what Leaf said sink in as her eyes widened. She grabbed Leafs shoulders and  
shook her, "HOW CAN YOU SAY THIS WITH SUCH A NORMAL TONE?!" Misty screeched, Leaf burst into laughter, she hit her friend over the head with her  
hand. May slowly walked out of her room after hearing the shouting.

"Wheres Dawn?" She asked, rubbing one of her eyes, trying to pat down her bed-head.

"Probably getting ready to meet up with Paul or something.." Misty shrugged, doing a Leaf. May coughed a bit and then stared at her friend.

"Stop doing a Leaf!" May whined, then going back into her room to get dressed. Misty pushed Leaf out with the excuse of 'Getting dressed!' aswell but she  
was just going to check the Facebook or something..

**-OxOxO-**

Dawn pulled on a white cardigan over her long sleeved top, she hadn't realised it was so cold outside, she had to change out of her shorts unfortunatly into  
her jeans.

She knew her friends would ask her where she was going - except Leaf - so she decided to climb out of her window instead, plus the paparazzi would be  
outside still. She climbed down the fire escape and jumped onto the grass in the backgarden, she sneaked over to the fence and turned her head, jumping  
over the fence.

She slowly wandered over to the park, taking her time. She was wondering what would happen? What did he want? What was he going to say?

Se reached the park, it was only 2:52... She had really took her time. She had about.. two hours to spare, she went over to the old swings which still  
remained, she saw a few kids running around on the newer stuff like the roundabout.

She sat her self on the creaky swings and pushed her self off the ground gently with her feet, she sighed. She was still shocked from yesterday.

She titled her head slightly, trying to see who was over on the bench, she recognized the man to be Reggie - Pauls older brother, she slowly made her way  
over and sat next to him.

"Dawn! Hello, what a surprise to see you here!" Reggie greeted, pulling Dawn in for a hug, Dawn giggled at Reggie and after the hug was finished she put her  
hand through her hair.

"..Yeah, how have you been?" Dawn smiled, she let her hair droop onto her face.

"I've been fine.. How about you and Paul? I seen the news." Reggie chuckled, it was so like his brother to do that.

"I don't understand why he did that..." Dawn whimpered, as if she was about to cry, Reggie rubbed Dawns back.

"Hes just confused about his feelings." Reggie mumbled, Dawn looked up at him like he was crazy.

"What feelings? Hate?" Dawn scoffed, wiping her eyes carefully so she didn't smudge her make-up.

"You'd be surprised... Apparently you are meeting up with him at the coffee house?" Reggie smirked ... like Paul.

"How did you know! Oh yeah.. he lives with you.." Dawn giggled, standing up and checking her watch.

"I'm going to be late! I didn't know it was 4:48 already!" Dawn cried, she smiled and waved bye to Reggie and ran out the park, she looked around and ran a  
few blocks to the coffee house. By the time was she there it was already something like five past five. She panted and walked in, seeing the purple haired  
teen sitting by himself by the window.

Dawn walked over and sat infront of him, she put down her bag and looked at her feet, she slowly looked up at him, her mood had really changed within the  
last two minutes.

"What did you want to.. talk about.." Dawn sighed, Paul could see small tears in the corners of her eyes, she wiped them quickly and forced a fake smile.

Paul shook his head and stared at her, "Can you not just tell the paparazzi that I'm not some punk trying to break you and Lucas apart? I swear those fucking  
idiots have been chasing me all day.. I was lucky to get here for two minutes and not get ambushed." Paul spat, his face full of anger.

Dawn growled, "Yes - because they will listen to me! Just because they love me doesn't mean they will listen! They'll just think that I'm sticking up for you!"  
Dawn hissed back, she stared at Paul in the eyes, his eyes flickered from anger to concern. Dawn waited for his reply.

"..I can't believe I actually went out with you..I loved you-" Paul began, his eyes narrowing, Dawn put her hands on the table and stood up.

"Don't you start with that! I loved you Paul! I did! It felt like a thousand years! I still do!" Dawn slipped out by accident, she blushed scarlet and put her hands  
on her mouth. Paul smirked, standing up and taking her hand away from her mouth, he pressed his lips against hers.

At first she didn't object, she just kissed back a little but then she realised, she had a boyfriend! She heard a few snaps and pushed Paul away.

"Get away from me you.. you.. pervert!" Dawn snapped, tears falling from her eyes, she slapped him, grabbed her bag and ran out the coffee shop.

Paul growled and ran out himself to get away from the paparazzi.

**-OxOxO-**

Dawn ran inside her houses after getting microphones and cameras in her face every five seconds.

She saw Leaf and May on the couch, Brendan and Danny with them.

"Dawn.. Rudy... Is in hospital.. Misty is there with him right now.." May explained, standing up and walking over to her blue haired friend.

"I.." Dawn cried out, Rudy and Lucas were bestfriends.

"Also.. I'd check the news.. You are on.. again.." Leaf mumbled, Dawn sat next to Leaf and clicked on the television.

"Dawn Berlitz is popular today! She was seen again with Paul Shinji in the coffee house. They were just sitting when Dawn stood up and shouted 'I loved  
you, it felt like a thousand years, I still love you.' Paul kissed her and she slapped him and took her leave, more about it will be on the news later." A toned  
man with blonde hair announced. Dawn turned off the television and cried into a pillow.

"We are going to the hospital.. why don't you stay here...?" Leaf sighed, Danny stood up and put out his hand for Leaf, she took it and walked to the door.

"I.. Umm.. There is a tub of ice-cream in the freezer.. Ice-cream makes everything better." May joked, but still frowned, she took Brendans hand and walked  
out to the car with Leaf and Danny.

Dawn stood up, she noticed she had put mascara on the pillow, she sniffed and walked to the kitchen, putting the pillow in the hamper, she looked around  
for something to eat and ended up having the ice-cream. She sat on the couch and flicked through numerous channels.

"Lucas says it might be the end of their relationsh-"

"Is it splitsville for Dawn and Lucas? Find out-"

"Is Dawn cheating-"

Dawn let out a pathetic scream and threw another pillow at the tv, it turned it off as she decided she needed to talk to someone.

She picked up her phone which was still on the floor since this morning, she looked through her contacts... Mom, Mia, Noah..

She decided to just scroll to the bottom of the list and saw Roxannes, she clicked her name and put the phone on loud-speaker.

"Hello.. You have reached Roxannes phone. I am not currently available right now, please call back in an hour or so!" Roxannes answer machine chirped,  
Dawn sighed and went up to the music room, staring at all the instruments and smiling. Music was where she felt at home.

She went to the black grand piano and started to tap the keys slowly,

"I have died everyday waiting for you...Darling don't be afraid I have loved you.. for a thousand years.." Dawn sang quietly, she stopped playing and wrote  
down the lyrics, then continuing until she finished.

**-OxOxO-**

Misty was less upset now, Rudy was doing better.. But he wasn't able to play with his band, it had been three days. Dawn had volunteered to play instead,  
the rest of her band nodded. Lucas had been avoiding Dawn but she had been doing the same.

The news had quietened down but it would pick back up after tonight..

"Girls.." Dawn walked into the lounge, all three girls were waching a film.

"Hi Dawn, whats up?" May smiled, Dawn had been more gloomy lately,

"Tonight.. when we preform.. Can we.. umm.. start with my new song?" Dawn smiled, it was a small smile but it was still a smile.

"Sure!" Leaf chirped, standing next to her friend.

**-OxOxO-**

Dawn had put on a long black glittery dress, her hair was down. The dress reached her ankles and trailed off at the back. Misty gasped at what Dawn was  
wearing.

"You look.. stunning.." Misty complimented, staring at her friend in awe.

"After the song.. umm.. I'll just go and change, thats when you sing.. Misty." Dawn smiled, slipping on a pair of black gloves that reached her elbow.

"Sure! We start in a minute.. Lets go." Misty smiled, she was wearing a denim jumpsuit with a blue long sleeved top, May with a red top and Leaf with a  
green, they always wore similar clothes.

The audience was in silence, waiting. Dawn appeared on the stage, everyone started to murmur as she sat at the grand piano located in the middle of the  
stage, Leaf was on her saxophone and Misty at her drums, May stood next to Misty with her guitar.

"Most of you know.. about.. the coffee shop incident.. This is a song.. for someone that I hate... But I ... just listen." Dawn mumbled into the microphone,  
she sighed and stared into the crowd for a minute, she saw a flash of purple. She instantly knew he was there with his girlfriend again, she was surprised she hadn't heard about it.

Or she just didn't break up with him.

She started to press the keys, Misty slowly tapping on the drums quietly, Leaf started to play the saxophone and May played slow chords.

_Heart beats fast_  
_Colors and promises_  
_How to be brave?_  
_How can I love when I'm afraid to fall_  
_But watching you stand alone?_  
_All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow_

_One step closer_

Dawn sang, her voice was more angelic then usual, the song was full of emotion and it made it much more real, Paul blinked at the words, they touched him,  
Jessica was confused with the song, she had dragged Paul around to all their concerts but Dawn never noticed him.

_I have died everyday waiting for you_  
_Darling don't be afraid I have loved you_  
_For a thousand years_  
_I'll love you for a thousand more_

Dawn sang, the crowd waved their amrs in the air, Mays guitar got louder as Dawn nodded,

_Time stands still_  
_Beauty in all she is_  
_I will be brave_  
_I will not let anything take away_  
_What's standing in front of me_  
_Every breath_  
_Every hour has come to this_

Dawn stuttered on the last word, she kept on pressing all of the keys perfectly.

_I have died everyday waiting for you_  
_Darling don't be afraid I have loved you_  
_For a thousand years_  
_I'll love you for a thousand more_

_And all along I believed I would find you_  
_Time has brought your heart to me_  
_I have loved you for a thousand years_  
_I'll love you for a thousand more_

_One step closer_  
_One step closer_

_This time Misty, Leaf and May joined in on Dawn._

_I have died everyday waiting for you_  
_Darling don't be afraid I have loved you_  
_For a thousand years_  
_I'll love you for a thousand more_

_And all along I believed I would find you_  
_Time has brought your heart to me_  
_I have loved you for a thousand years_  
_I'll love you for a thousand more..._

As Dawn finished the crowd erupted into cheers, she bowed and walked backstage, the grand piano was wheeled away and Misty stepped away from the  
drums to the microphone. She smiled and looked around the crowd.

"Now.. That was a really good song, wouldn't you say?" Misty cheered, the crowd joining her.

"Soo.. while Dawn changed we'll do one of my songs! Its been a long time since I sang .." Misty laughed, she looked at Leaf who had moved onto her  
keyboard, May had moved forward with her guitar.

_I can be tough_  
_I can be strong_  
_But with you_  
_It's not like that at all_  
_There's a girl_  
_That gives a shit_  
_Behind this wall_  
_You just walked through it_

_And I remember all those crazy things you said_  
_You left them running through my head_  
_You're always there, you're everywhere_  
_But right now I wish you were here._  
_All those crazy things we did_  
_Didn't think about it, just went with it_  
_You're always there, you're everywhere_  
_But right now I wish you were here_

_Damn, Damn, Damn,_  
_What I'd do to have you_  
_Here, here, here_  
_I wish you were here._  
_Damn, Damn, Damn_  
_What I'd do to have you_  
_Near, near, near_  
_I wish you were here._

_I love_  
_The way you are_  
_It's who I am_  
_Don't have to try hard_  
_We always say_  
_Say it like it is_  
_And the truth_  
_Is that I really mi-I-iss_

_All those crazy things you said (things you said)_  
_You left them running through my head (through my head)_  
_You're always there, you're everywhere_  
_But right now I wish you were here._  
_All those crazy things we did (things we did)_  
_Didn't think about it, just went with it (went with it)_  
_You're always there, you're everywhere_

Dawn sat in her dressing room, she had changed but she had to reapply her makeup because she had been crying. The door opened slowly, Lucas head  
appeared, Dawn stared at him before looking back down.

"You still like him.. Thats ok.. I... We can't go out anymore though.." Lucas sat next to her, he sighed.

"Please... Lucas! Don't! You don't have t-" Dawn cried louder, staring at him.

"NO Dawn! Don't kid your self! Just ... I'm leaving" Lucas yelled, walking out the room, leaving Dawn to cry

_Damn, Damn, Damn,_  
_What I'd do to have you_  
_Here, here, here_  
_I wish you were here._  
_Damn, Damn, Damn_  
_What I'd do to have you_  
_Near, near, near_  
_I wish you were here._

_No, I don't wanna let go_  
_I just wanna let you know_  
_That I never wanna let go_

_(Let go, oh, oh)_

_No, I don't wanna let go_  
_I just wanna let you know_  
_That I never wanna let go_

_(Let go let go let go let go let go let go let go)_

_Damn, Damn, Damn,_  
_What I'd do to have you_  
_Here, here, here_  
_I wish you were here (I wish you were here)_  
_Damn, Damn, Damn_  
_What I'd do to have you_  
_Near, near, near_  
_I wish you were here._

_Damn, Damn, Damn (Damn)_  
_What I'd do to have you_  
_Here, here, here (Here)_  
_I wish you were here._  
_Damn, Damn, Damn_  
_What I'd do to have you_  
_Near, near, near_  
_I wish you were here._

Misty ended, she smiled but it all fell when she saw Lucas walking out of Dawns dressing room and out to his car. "Ladies and gentlemen! Lets give it up for  
Lucas! The boy who shattered Dawns heart!" Misty growled, pointing as a now embarrassed Lucas.

Misty smirked, revenge for breaking her friends heart.

"And lets just hope that Rudy gets better!" Misty cried out, the fans returned to cheering. Lucas growled and slammed his door closed and drove off.

"I'll see you next month in Jubilife everyone!" Misty cheered, running back stage, Leaf ended with a complicated song on the piano and May joined in. After  
they went back stage with Dawn and Misty.

"He.. left me.." Dawn whimpered to Misty who was hugging her tightly.

"You did kinda admit you still loved Paul live" Leaf mumbled, Misty hit Leaf over the head with her mallet.

"Its OK.." May sighed, sitting the other side of her friend.

"Is it? Is it really May?" Dawn yelled, her eyes full of hurt. May looked at Leaf who sighed.

"Shes just sad May.." Misty mumbled, "Don't worry.. I might of told everyone live that he left you.. Now all of our fans might hate him for life.." Misty  
giggled. Seeing a small smile on Dawns face.

"Lets just go home.." Dawn whimpered slightly, standing up and plastering a fake smile on her face.

**-OxOxO-**

"Misty! What you did was out-of-order!" Roxanne scolded, all four girls were standing in Roxannes office.

"He deserved it!" Misty yelled back, hands on her hips.

"Misty! .. Uh.. Roxanne, it caused a lot of attention and its on the news.. and its all over YouTube so its kind of good aswell since well.." May started,

"Oh! It's good because now our fans will be more loyal and stuff.. and since it blew up so fast it means more fans?" Dawn finished for her, seeing as May had  
started to trail off into nothing.

Roxanne thought about it for a minute before nodding her head. "I like it.. good save girls." Roxanne smirked, flicking her hand as a signal they can go home  
now.

All four girls smiled and walked out of her office, they made their way out of the large building where they were going to shoot their music video. As they  
walked out they saw a green haired teenager with a brown-haired girl whining at him.

She looked over and saw them, pulling the green haired teen with her.

"I am like so sorry for Paul from ages ago! He never meant it!" Megan laughed nervously, not seeing the glare May was giving Drew.

"Its ok.. we're over it.. We need to get home.." Misty grabbed Mays arm and stared at May with some kind of look.

"Yeah..." May spat, turning and walking away, Dawn and Leaf stared at May and tilted their heads.

"Ignore her.. we're going now." Leaf smirked, her eyes were full of hate though.

Leaf and Dawn started to walk away to the other girls.

"May! .. May... What happened with you and Drew again?" Leaf asked, curiosity getting the best of her.

"Well.." May began, thinking.

***Flashback***

_"Hii.. This is Mays phone! I'm not here right now! If I don't know you well... GO AWAY! But if you are my friend then leave a message!" Mays answer phone _  
_said, May sat in her bedroom. Drew had called her twice now but this time he did leave a message_

_'I know you are ignoring my calls May! I just called Dawn to ask if you were in... I'm coming round to yours." Drew had said, May winced. Of course she had _  
_been avoiding Drew - She saw him with some black haired weirdo._

_"Maaay? Drew is here! I'm sending him up!" Caroline called, May sat up straight and fixed her hair quickly._

_"June?" Drew walked up the stairs, May heard him coming as he opened the door and stared at the nervous girl._

_"Why have you been avoiding me? Have you been spending time with that red haired guy?" Drew stared, his voice was stern._

_"For the last time! Hes my cousin! Have you been spending more time with that black haired girl, hmm? Yes! I saw you!" May growled, standing up, Drew _  
_pulled at his collar and then looked back at her._

_"I'm suree hes your cousin! Plus! We're just friends Anna and me!" Drew spat back, May put her hands on her hips and narrowed her eyes._

_"Ask anyone! Even Ash knows hes my cousin! If you guys are just friends why did you kiss her on the cheek and hug her? I'm pretty sure 'friends' do that!" _  
_May shouted, amazed her mother wasn't coming up to check._

_"Oh come on June! Stop stalking me in the future!" Drew yelled back, May quivered as her eyes teared up._

_"FOR THE LAST TIME MY NAME IS MAY! NOT JUNE! NOT DECEMBER! AND YES! ITS THE LAST TIME YOU'LL CALL ME THAT BECAUSE I'M LEAVING YOU!" _  
_May screamed, slapping Drew across the face harshly, leaving a big red mark._

_Drew was still shocked by the slap as May pushed Drew out and slammed her door._

_Drew growled, storming down the stairs, Drew was face to face with Drews mother._

_"I hope she forgives you.. And just for clearance.. Derek is Mays cousin." Caroline explained, putting a hand on his shoulder._

_"And I do hope you weren't cheating.." Caroline finished, opening the door for Drew. Of course he'd been cheating, it was obvious. Even she knew that... _ _**(A.N/ She meaning Caroline)**_

_***Flashback finished***_

May finished explaining, she turned to see the look on their friends face, she was quite shocked when she say looks of sympathy on their faces.

"Tonight is a girls night in!" Dawn yelled out, Leaf putting a hand over her mouth to keep her quiet.

"I agree!" Misty smiled, putting her arm around the now quite sad May.

**-OxOxO-**

Dawn spat out her drink, face going crimson as May spluttered out about when she nearly ate a nail at Guide Camp.

"May!" Dawn whined, tackling May causing her to spill her hot chocolate on their white rug. Leaf let out a loud gasp and ran into the kitchen to get a rag.

Misty face palmed and joined the dog pile consisting of May and Dawn.

**-OxOxO-**

Drew was ignoring Megan, who cared what she had to say? he couldn't get his mind off May. Why? She was hot-headed, obnoxiously loud, beautiful... No!  
He shouldn't be thinking of her that way! It was starting to annoy him to say the least...

* * *

**Me: Sorry about this chapter being a bit late.. University has been a butt an a half! ... He-he...**

**Dawn: Tell them about your new idea for two stories!**

**Me: Nuuu! They'll steal 'em! **

**Paul: Good **

**Dawn: *pushes Paul into a mud puddle which appeared out of no-where**

**May: Ones got to do with angels which are-**

**Me: SHADDUP OR I'LL MAKE YOU EAT DREWS HAND AGAIN**

**May: NOOO! NOT THE FAILURE HAND **

**Drew: *crys* **


End file.
